Best Date Ever
by LittleRedOne
Summary: And she thought Shane was a bad date planner! Oh he'd definitely be getting a piece of her mind when she saw him! Jitchie. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Jitchie is just fun for me to write. And not many people do. So, here's another one-shot that I've been working on for a long time. And it's a little long, but I'm a wordy person. Hopefully nothing's too out of place or unnecessary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize from Camp Rock.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane's first "date" wasn't much of a date at all. They had just hung out at a park nearby her house… with Jason and Nate. As she thinks back to that day she can't recall much about Shane. That should have been her first clue it wouldn't work out. What she can recall is Jason spinning until he was dizzy on the swings. Nate and her swinging next to him and bickering in a friendly manner. Nate and Shane messing around on the jungle gym while Jason and her walked along the creek and he told her various random facts she'd never need to know. Jason and Nate spinning her around on the merry-go-round until she couldn't walk straight and barely even stand. What she couldn't remember was a single moment between her and Shane. What a date huh?

They had tried a few more over the next couple months, but none seemed to really work out. If Mitchie were to be honest she thought they might have gone a little better if Jason and Nate weren't tagging along for each one. She didn't really have much, or any, experience in dating, but she was pretty sure when you made a date, you didn't bring your friends. She understood Jason, Nate and Shane did pretty much everything together, but come on! Needless to say, they decided they worked much better as just good friends.

This worked to her advantage really. Where she had lacked in making any romantic connection with Shane, she made up for it with Jason. She didn't know if he felt it too, but she definitely did. When she saw him she got butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure when it had happened, or how it had happened, but it _had _happened. It could have been when they were walking along the creek. Or maybe when they were bowling, Jason and her in the bumper lanes while Shane and Nate used the "big boy" lanes. It could have even been the day the four of them sat in her living room and played Mario Party for six hours straight, only stopping to grab some dinner when her mom said it was ready. Whenever it was, she was glad it happened.

She was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone she curiously went to answer the door. She smiled brightly when she saw him, and only him, on the other side of the door.

"Hey Jason. Want to come in?"

"Yes please," he smiled stepping forward.

"Where're the guys?" she asked looking behind him like they'd pop out of some hiding spot.

"They've been playing Halo all day. So I drove over here," he said holding up his keys as proof.

"Sounds good. Are you hungry? I was just having lunch."

He nodded and followed her in to the kitchen.

"Is grilled cheese okay?" she asked.

"I love grilled cheese! I haven't had it in forever!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Mitchie laughed beginning to make his sandwich.

Mitchie found it pretty hard to eat lunch with Jason. He kept making her laugh, which caused her to choke on her food, which caused her to barely consume any. She wouldn't have given up the time for anything though. She did finally make him promise to stop talking until she could at least finish half of her sandwich. She quickly ate though as she noticed how badly Jason seemed to want to say something. As soon as the last bite was swallowed he was talking again.

"So what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

She hadn't thought anything of the question at first, she usually hung out with the guys on Friday or Saturday if they were around.

"Uh," she said thinking over her schedule. "I've got to baby sit till four then I'm free for the evening." She noticed his excitement rise as she finished talking. "Why? What's going on?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he rushed out eagerly.

Even if she hadn't wanted to go, the hopeful expression on his face would have had her saying yes. As it was though, she wanted to go, badly.

"I'd love to!" she said in an equal rush.

He beamed at her.

"Be ready tomorrow by 6 then?" She nodded to show that was okay. "And dress nicely. I've got to get going before the guys realize I'm gone. Thanks for lunch! I'll see you tomorrow."

And he left. Once Mitchie heard the front door close behind him she squealed and called Sierra, she needed to go shopping.

"Hello?"

"Sierra! Please tell me your not busy right now."

"I'm not busy right now," Sierra answered slowly.

"I need to go shopping!"

"Your closet's already over full of clothes," Sierra pointed out.

"I know," Mitchie sighed in annoyance. "I need nice clothes though."

"Mitchie, I _know_ you have nice clothes."

"Not nice enough for this!"

"Wait, for what?" Sierra asked.

"I've got a date!"

"No way! With who?"

"Jason," Mitchie squealed.

"Seriously?" Sierra asked surprised.

"Yup," Mitchie nodded. "And he said dress nicely. So I need to go shopping! Please please please go with me?"

"There's no way I would let you go alone! I'll pick you up in twenty," she answered hanging up.

Mitchie excitedly got ready to leave. She knew with Sierra's help that she'd find the perfect dress.

* * *

As soon as Mitchie had finished babysitting she had started getting ready for her date. That left her here, half an hour before he was supposed to pick her up and ready to go. Sierra had made her try on far too many dresses yesterday, but it was worth it for the outcome. She was pretty sure the dress was beyond perfect. It was an apple colored off the shoulder dress that flowed to just above her knees. And if that wasn't already great enough, they found the exact shade of shoes to match it, _and_ they were on sale.

She was surprised when the doorbell rang early. She thought that maybe he was as excited as she was and didn't want to wait any longer. She hurried to the door, answering with a bright smile, a smile that faded when she saw Nate and Shane standing in tuxedos.

"Where's Jason?"

"Oh, we're meeting him there. We just wanted to let you know we're here when you're ready," Nate smiled.

"Oh, uh, just give me a few minutes," Mitchie said leaving them in the entrance of her house and going to her room, they could find the couch by themselves. She sat on her bed and pouted at the wall; similar to a five-year-old who couldn't get that cool new toy they wanted. Jason hadn't mentioned Shane or Nate being involved in this date. After ten minutes however she sighed and headed downstairs, putting on a smile.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked as she climbed through the car door Nate was holding open for her.

"_That_ I can't tell you," he smiled, closing the door and climbing in the front seat.

The car ride was surprisingly quiet apart from the soft flow of the music in the background; at least she loved every song that was played. She was too disappointed to start a conversation and the boys seemed to have no plan to either.

When they finally pulled to a stop at least half an hour later Mitchie couldn't wait to get out of the car and was unbelievably angered to find the child locks were on and she couldn't even open the door. What's more they left her sitting in there for five minutes at _least_ before they came to open the door for her! She had no idea where she was, all she could tell was she was in some fancy looking parking lot, if you could call a parking lot fancy even.

"Oh, finally remember me did you?" she asked as Nate once again held the door open for her. He just grinned and her, making her even more angry.

"If you'll just follow me," Shane said politely as Nate linked his arm through mine and led me behind Shane, not really giving me a choice.

"Where are we guys?"

"You'll see," was all they had to say.

Mitchie thought this was getting ridiculous. She was supposed to be on a date with _Jason_. And she hadn't even seen or heard from him yet. Instead he sends his stupid friends to pick her up and drive her to an unknown destination and _leave_ her in the blasted car! And she thought Shane was a bad date planner! Oh he'd definitely be getting a piece of her mind when she saw him!

Shane and Nate led her through a fancy set of doors to what seemed to be a never-ending staircase. Great, because Mitchie was in heels and felt like walking up a million stairs. This date just kept getting better every minute. When she finally reached the top of the stairs and looked down the _other_ side – because yes, they went straight back down – she stopped, making Nate almost fall as he still had her arm.

"You okay there Mitch?" he smirked as he saw her face.

"What is this?"

"This is your date," Jason said from behind her. She whipped around. He was standing there with a bouquet of Lilies, her favorite, and grinning from ear to ear.

She turned back and took in the scene at the bottom of the stairs again. On one side of the room there was a single round table with only two chairs set at it, a fact that pleased her greatly. The rest of the room was open dance floor, save for the stage along one wall and the tiny stereo set in one far corner that looked to be hooked up to speakers through out the room.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, still looking around at what was going to be her date.

"I wanted this to be special," he said stepping up to her side.

Mitchie turned to face him and noticed Nate and Shane were no where in sight.

"Where'd they go?"

"Home."

"They aren't staying?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head and smiled. "What kind of romantic date would that be?"

"This is perfect!" she squealed and threw her arms around him. He laughed.

"Let's head to dinner then shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

When they reached the table Jason held her chair out for her before settling in his own. Mitchie was surprised. She knew he was sweet, but she hadn't known he was so gentlemanly as well.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Nothing too fancy, but I heard it was a favorite of yours."

Mitchie looked down at the table, and then around confused.

"Uh, where is dinner?"

"In the kitchens," he said obviously.

"Oh," Mitchie said confused. "How are-"

Before she could ask a nicely dressed waiter came through a door she hadn't noticed before. He served their drinks, asked if they were ready for their meals and disappeared back through the door.

"You got a waiter?" she asked surprised.

"And a cook too," he nodded. "I couldn't serve us and enjoy the date right."

"Jason," she sighed. "I think this could be the best date ever."

"That's what I'm going for."

Mitchie was pleased to find it was indeed a favorite of hers, Chicken Parmesan with a side of Rotini pasta – because it was always more fun to her than spaghetti – and a salad with out the peppers. She smiled happily up at Jason as she dug into her meal. They made small talk between bites and Mitchie was so excited at how well this date was going. Who knew Jason would provide a first date twenty times better than the great Shane Gray? When dessert came around she was surprised to see yet another simple favorite, warm chocolate chip cookies with ice cream and whipped cream on top. She smiled as she noticed Jason's had the added hot fudge and the cherries, but hers was just how she liked it.

"A lot of my favorites seem to be popping up," she said suspiciously half way through dessert. There was her dinner and dessert, the songs in the car and the flowers.

"I did my research," he grinned, saying no more.

"You're amazing Jason," she shook her head.

"Thanks," he blushed lightly. Mitchie thought it was just utterly adorable that he blushed. "So, let's dance shall we?"

He stood and offered his hand to Mitchie, who happily accepted it and let him lead her to the center of the strangely empty dance floor. She couldn't believe he'd planned all of this for her. This room was big enough to host a full banquet with at _least_ a hundred people comfortably. They stopped in the center of the floor and Jason turned to face her.

"My sources tell me you're a pretty good dancer."

"And who exactly is this source of yours?" she grinned.

"I'm not telling," he smiled. "They've been right about all your favorites so far though, so let's see what else they can be right about."

As if on cue music started drifting through the air. She looked over to where the stereo was to see their waiter on his way back to the kitchen. She grinned. Just Jason and her alone in a giant ball room, dancing. He sure knew how to plan a date. The song playing was one she didn't recognize, which surprised her. They met in a comfortable dancing position, something similar to a formal waltz, and twirled in wide circles around the floor. She was surprised at how easy Jason moved around the floor. He was oddly confident in his steps and gestures. She said so to him.

"I may have taken lessons as a kid," he shrugged.

"That must have been amazing!" she grinned. "I've always wanted ballroom dancing lessons. I've never had anyone to go with though. And that's just not something you do alone."

"You don't say?" Jason grinned. He looked like he was hiding another surprise up his sleeve and Mitchie eyed him curiously. "Shall we start some lessons then?"

"We shall," she grinned at him.

"Okay, first hold your hands like this. Good, good. Now put your feet…"

An hour later Mitchie couldn't care less how to dance properly or if she was even still doing it right. She just wanted to be in his arms longer. She was having such a good time. They hadn't even left the dance floor yet. It surprised her that he'd be willing to dance for so long and had a variety of music prepared to do just that. She was shocked at how much thought Jason had put in to this date. He talked to someone who knew her well and got all the facts he would need.

"Hey Jase?" she spoke up at a lull in the conversation as they continued to move together around the floor. "Do you have any different music?"

"What kind are you looking for?" he smiled down at her.

"Something fun," she shrugged. "Let's just be silly and dance around like lunatics."

"I've got just the selection!"

She watched as he gently released her and rushed over to the stereo, grabbed a before unnoticed cd book and shuffled through them before pulling out a CD.

"This is one of my favorite mixes to dance to," he told her as he hit play.

The music started with a gentle guitar strum before the drums kicked in, followed by a variety of different instruments and noises accompanied by a now stronger guitar. It instantly made her head start bobbing along with it. She laughed as she saw Jason start dancing. He took her quite seriously at the 'dance like lunatics' suggestion. She was glad though. She had a lot of silly dance moves up her sleeve and knew they were both going to enjoy this time. She danced her way over to him and started copying his crazy moves.

She found this hilarious. The both of them were really relatively decent dancers, but they were pulling out moves that you would automatically associate with someone who has no idea how to dance. There were a lot of funny hip shakes, random, spastic hand movements, sometimes accompanied by snapping or clapping, some funky knee wobbling and, of course, some crazy footwork. Only with Jason could she do this on a first date and not feel like a complete idiot.

When that cd ended they both moved to the stage, sitting down and gasping for breathe. The waiter poked his head through the door at the lack of music and Jason called across the room and asked for two large glasses of water please.

Sucking in a deep breath she turned to him. "This has been so fun."

"I'm glad," he smiled tiredly.

They stayed in a peaceful silence until their water was their, both gratefully accepting them and chugging down half the glasses. The waiter waited until they were breathing semi-regularly again before speaking.

"Are you ready for a light snack now?"

"There's more food?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"We've been dancing for about two hours," Jason shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a little snack."

"Yes please," she smiled at him, then the waiter. "And could I maybe get another glass of water with that if it's not a hassle?"

"Absolutely Miss," he nodded.

"I'll take another one too please."

"That waiter must be so bored," Mitchie said sadly. "He just did nothing for two whole hours. While we danced."

"That's not true," Jason shook his head. "You haven't seen the inside of that kitchen."

"You think he's having fun in the kitchen?" she raised a questioning eyebrow. How fun could a kitchen really be?

"I know he is. I made sure he would be. I told him as long as he promised he'd pay attention and be there when we were ready for him I'd get him a video game system hooked up in there."

"Wow," Mitchie said. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

Jason shrugged. "He didn't need to be bored just because we were having a good time."

"I said it before, I'll say it again. You're amazing Jason."

"Well if I'm amazing you're incredible," he smiled. She blushed. Mitchie was about to open her mouth to reply when the waiter came back in carrying a tray with two fresh glasses of water and a bowl of something. As he got closer and set the bowl down she burst out laughing.

"No way!"

The waiter and Jason both had unsure looks on their faces. Clearly they weren't sure what to make of her outburst.

"You always want it while we're watching movies or playing Mario Party," Jason said uncertainly. "I didn't think it was a bad idea."

"I love it!" she said excitedly, easing his worries. "I just can't believe I'm having popcorn and m&ms as a snack on my first date." She shook her head. "And just when I think it can't get any better, you prove me wrong."

The waiter smiled and slipped away, leaving them to their privacy. They happily talked, joking around, as they snacked on the salty and sweet mixture. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a large door opening and closing that they moved again.

"That must be Shane and Nate," Jason sighed, standing up.

"Does that mean you're making the most wonderful evening end?" she pouted.

He chuckled. "We can stay longer, but they'll be here too."

"That's okay," she smiled, pulling him back down to sit on the stage right beside her. "I just don't want to go home yet. So what were you saying about your tour?"

He smiled as he continued telling her what they'd planned so far of their next tour. She watched as Nate and Shane, still dressed up, crept down the stairs and tentatively over to them.

"Uh, hey guys," Nate said. He clearly didn't want to have to be the one to interrupt them.

"Hi!" they chorused.

"How'd everything go?"

"Looks like it went pretty well," Shane answered before either of them could.

"It did," she nodded. "And we aren't leaving yet so have a seat."

"Only if you share the popcorn," Shane crossed his arms.

"Nope. This is my popcorn and candy. Go get your own," she teased, hugging the bowl to her chest.

All three guys chuckled. Shane shook his head in defeat and sat down.

"Is this because we locked you in the car?" he asked.

"No, but that was not very appreciated!" she laughed. "I'm just hungry. And this is my date food. Go find your own."

They shared a laugh again and Jason continued to talk about the upcoming tour, with Nate and Shane filling in missing information. They sat and rambled on until the waiter, Ken she found out his name was, came out an uncomfortably asked if he was okay to go, his ride was there. Once he was dismissed, happily taking the offered video game system home as a gift for staying late and a job well done, they were forced to realize the time, which was almost midnight.

"We better get you home Mitchie," Nate spoke up. "Your mom was probably expecting you home a lot sooner than this."

She nodded in agreement. "At least I'm with you guys, she knows I'm safe." They headed up the stairs when a thought occurred to Mitchie. "Wait, are you two taking me home?"

"No," Shane rolled his eyes. "We just wanted to crash the end of your date."

Mitchie glared playfully at him. "Well what about Jason, didn't he drive himself here?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "They dropped me off earlier in the afternoon. They're driving us both home. They're the official drivers for the night."

"Got it," Mitchie nodded as they reached the car. She thanked Nate, who once again held the door open for her, and slid inside, followed a moment later by Jason. Once he'd settled himself comfortably in his seat she slid closer and leaned up against him, suddenly very tired. He put his arm around her and let her rest there as she listened to the soft sounds of the stereo and the boys' conversation that she had no desire to be a part of.

"We're here Mitch," she was shaken gently. She sleepily sat up and yawned.

"Sorry, I'm pretty tired."

"It's been a long night," Jason smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks for the ride," she said up to Shane in the driver's seat. Nate was already out his door and opening their's for the couple. She smiled up at him sleepily as she took Jason's offered hand. She mumbled her thanks again before being led to her front door.

"Thanks for going on this date with me Mitchie," Jason said once they reached her door. "I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime Jason," she smiled up at him. "I had a really great time too."

"I'm glad. Do you want to do it again sometime?" he asked. Mitchie, even in her tired state, found it adorable the way his voice sounded so sure, but his face showed all his nervousness that she would say no.

"I'd love to."

"Great! I'll call you about setting up plans for another day."

"Okay," she nodded.

They both stood there a minute, neither quite sure what to do now. Do they kiss? Do they hug? Finally Jason made a decision.

"Well good night Mitchie." He stepped forward and leaned to place a sweet kiss on her cheek, causing her face to take on an even softer smile.

"Good night Jason." She stared at him a second before she gave him a brief, simple kiss on the lips. As soon as she separated from him, she felt her cheeks heat up and turned to unlock her front door, disappearing through it to the sound of his light chuckle.

* * *

**A/N:**I was going to make this longer, but it's already about 4,000 words and I only planned for it to be a short oneshot. So I think this is a good spot to end it.


End file.
